No Man's Sky Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. The following is a list of guidelines which all contributors of 'No Man’s Sky Wiki' should follow, including administrators and moderators. If you would like to suggest a new rule, or suggest modifications to an existing rule, please contact one of our active Admin staff. This policy is adapted from the Minecraft policy, and has been modified to fit the requirements of this Wiki. Rules to make the Wiki run smoothly DO #Read our Manual of style before creating or re-formatting any articles. #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #Make edits with the intent of improving an article. #If you have any questions, please contact an active Administrator. #Use Common Sense. #Try to avoid uploading JPEG or JPG images. PNG images are the best format for the wiki. #Ask an administrator for permission to advertise another wiki or website. #Be kind and respectful to other contributors. DO NOT #Do not plagiarize. This will result in a permanent ban after the first warning. Gathering info from other sources is fine; pasting it word-for-word on this wiki is not. #Do not create spam articles, or comments. #Do not vandalize any articles, or content. #Do not upload an image if you do not plan to add it to an article. If the image isn't in use on any article, it will be deleted after review. #Do not ask contributors for their passwords to ANY game or on Wikia. #No Flaming. #No Raging. #Do not direct "inflammatory language" toward other contributors. #Do not add non-existent categories without an administrator's permission. #Do not make edits to just earn badges, i.e. badge hunting. See the Achievement policy for more information. #Do not add ANY Youtuber references in any article. (For example, a nickname for an object or entity that was coined by a YouTube personality.) Breaking one of these rules will result in a warning, if the contributor ignores the warning and continues the offense, their IP will be blocked. Guidelines These are the guidelines for using and editing the wiki. If these guidelines and/or rules are broken, and the contributor is warned multiple times, the contributor is likely to be . Creating Articles *If you have made an article that contains less than two paragraphs of text, place the template at the top of the page. *If you are about to create an article that does not yet exist, remember that it can first be created, and then improved. This way the page also gets other people's attention, and they may edit it. *Do not create articles that are not relevant to No Man’s Sky, contain advertising, or consist of unconfirmed details. Editing *If a page doesn't feature an Infobox, please add the appropriate one. *Try to use correct grammar, to the best of your ability. *Try to make the article neat and organized. Follow other articles' style to get a good idea of what a proper article should look like (or see our Manual of Style). *See our templates article for an overview of some useful templates on this wiki. Infoboxes (for information on planets portrayed during the pre-release demos and trailers) (for information on solar systems portrayed during the pre-release demos and trailers) (for the elements that are part of the periodic table of No Man’s Sky) Blocking guidelines (for administrators) Vandalism *For general vandalism, which includes inserting random words or categories into pages, blanking content, or moving pages to other names, a 3 to 7 day block should be given after a warning. If there are many incidents (more than 3), a 2 week block is appropriate. *For higher levels of vandalism, such as inserting inappropriate/rude/offensive words to pages, or moving them to such, a 2 week/1 month/3 month (depending on the situation) block should be given. *For extreme levels of vandalism, with the user/anon editing only to harm the wiki and not having a place here, a 1 year or infinite block should be given. **Admins: do note that 1 year block should not be given if it is a first offense. *For inappropriate such as pornography or extreme vulgarity give an infinite ban IMMEDIATELY. Behavior *If a contributor behaves rudely after being warned to keep his/her cool, a 1 to 2 week block should be given. *If a contributor impersonates another contributor intentionally and knows the consequences, a 2 week to 1 month block should be given. *If a contributor is being generally only a pain to other people after being warned, a 2 month to 6 month block should be given. *If a contributor is only being a pain to other contributors intentionally, a 1 year to infinite block should be given. Unacceptable username *If an account's name is either offensive, contains inappropriate or rude words, strongly resembles another contributor's name, an indefinite/infinite block should be given. However, remember to uncheck "Prevent account creation", as only the username is unwelcome, not the contributor. Please remember that after repeated offenses, blocks of higher durations are to be given. Also, assuming good faith is important: if a contributor makes a bad edit, but appears to have done it in good faith (only to help the wiki and be constructive), no block should be given, but the contributor should still be said that he/she is making bad edits. However, this only applies to editing pages, not any community disputes. Also, the blocked contributor should generally be given a chance to send e-mail or edit their own talk page to be able to discuss the block. Community rules *'Don't delete discussions': Do not delete any text from a community discussion or talk page, unless it is spam or trolling. This way, we can keep future evidence of what someone has said, without having to look through page history. If a talk page or discussion page is getting too long, it should be archived instead. *'Everyone is equal': Any contributor here will have the same value in editing and making points. A contributor's opinion will matter just as much as any other contributor's. This ranges from anonymous contributors, to trusted administrators, or even Wikia Staff. *'Contributor treatment': Do not offend other people. No matter what they have done or what they say, you cannot strike back without consequences. Calling someone out directly is one of the worst-case scenarios, but it is good to remember that you can be offending with only your attitude and your actions. Also, the level of the insult can result in different levels of discipline: for example, calling someone "d*ckhead" can get you a higher chance of being blocked than calling someone "idiot". Keep in mind that both insults are still offensive, and are inappropriate. In a nutshell, be respectful to other contributors and try not to make them your enemy. *'Do not play with the rules': Don't use the rules to your advantage in an argument or any other situation. For example, someone not being made an administrator does not make someone less equal than another. Trying to twist the rules and guidelines to one's own advantage, what the rule was not meant for is forbidden. *